<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Series of Sinister Drabbles by AKA_Indulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697279">A Series of Sinister Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence'>AKA_Indulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), (and its not out of malicious intent), (but unharmed), (for chap 7), :3c, :D, ??? maybe, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Beasttale Sans (Undertale), Deep Sea, Deep Sea Sans, F/M, Feral Behavior, Haunting, Hypnotism, I have no self control, Kidnapping, Lamia Sans (Undertale), Naga Sans (Undertale), Obsessive Behavior, Ocean, Painting Sans, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Research, Robot sans (undertale), Robot spider sans, Scary Sans (Undertale), Skider Sans, Some Sinister Undertones at the very least, Submersibles, Thalassophobia warning, Zookeeper AU, a bunch of aus, and surprisingly this is one way i'm gonna keep it in check, beasttale sans????, have fun being hunted, i still... have no idea how to tag that kljsd, potential near-death, the painting, though most of them are... just out there sinister, well he's pretty... yea he's pretty monstrous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A work conceived from the fact that I have too many ideas I wanna write, and the fact that I'd go insane if I 1. Wrote it all and 2. Didn't do *something* with them</p><p>The concerningly vast majority of those ideas include kidnapping, being stalked one way or another, with Sans right there behind your back wherever you go. I might even make them full fledged if I get invested enough (though that's not very likely as of now)</p><p>So if that's your thing.... Go for it! Hope you have a <em>thrilling fun time</em> of having the feeling of being watched, hearing footsteps in the dark, and eyes watching you when you turn off the lights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Nagging Feeling (The Painting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Reader's POV of "The Painting")</p><p>Something feels off about the painting you hung on your wall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sans/Reader :&gt;</p><p>You don't feel like you're alone in this house.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood in front of the painting that sat on the wall, staring it down as if it was going to fly towards you.</p><p>Even now you feel goosebumps pricking all over your skin.</p><p>It all started a few months ago. You’d just inherited your parent’s house, and you were rummaging around their attic- just to see what things they’ve, or even you’ve left here back when you were still a child.</p><p>You found the painting there, a wave of familiarity washing over you when you saw it. A lot of childhood memories sparking in your mind. It depicted monsters walking around in some kind of marketplace or town, and amongst them was a skeleton clad in blue.</p><p>You loved this painting as a child. You’d often have such vivid daydreams about it, of entering the painting. It was nice and warm there, despite the visible snow piling on the ground. Everyone was friendly, and the skeleton, who referred to himself as “Sans”, became a good friend of yours. It was always so fun playing around there, in the snow, where you’d run around and throw snowballs at him.</p><p>One day though, the painting wasn’t around anymore. You’d look around your house from top to bottom, and eventually asked your parents about where it went. They didn’t want to talk about it, but they did suggest you’d play somewhere else. So you did, and that place slowly faded away from memory.</p><p>When you found it again, you’ve smiled. You picked it up, and you set it on a wall. It was a nice painting, and it sparked good memories. As you put it on though, you noted to yourself, the colors look much less vibrant than it used to be, a little grayer…</p><p>You’d pass it off to just being in the attic for too long. Dust collects, maybe the sun making the colors duller, or maybe you just remembered it to be brighter as a child.</p><p>You didn’t feel anything was wrong for a while. But then… You started getting these weird dreams.</p><p>You saw Sans, standing in some kind of barren wasteland. Everything was on greyscale except for him. There was nothing else around him other than snow slowly falling to the ground, and in that grey tone… It looked a little bit like dust.</p><p>“you left me.” He said, his sockets black.</p><p>The pure, cold, loneliness… The sorrow and despair… In his voice, in the world around you. It was intense. You could taste it. It encompassed you, and it felt like the grey sky, the clouds, were closing in on you, and you felt a hollowness in your chest that matched those dark sockets.</p><p>You woke up in a cold sweat after that, something chilling tingling down your spine.</p><p>It was only the beginning.</p><p>As time passed… You started to see him outside the painting too.</p><p>There were times where you were just relaxing in your home. When you were cooking, sometimes you’d swore you saw a bony hand resting next to yours as you were chopping vegetables. When you were sitting on the dining table as you ate, or even when you were on the sofa… Out of your vision, it looked like someone else was sitting there with you.</p><p>And once while you were in the bathroom, you were washing your face… You’d splash your face with water, rub some foam onto yourself… And you’d see him in the mirror. Still with those black sockets, his grin sharp and wide, staring at you through the mirror.</p><p>You’d scream, like you always did when you thought you saw him- but as you quickly wash the foam off of you so you could look at him, turning around- He wasn’t there.</p><p>He was never there when you turned to look at him.</p><p>And during the times when these appearances(?) happened, something would be off about the painting. Sometimes you’d see Sans wasn’t there. Sometimes there were small changes in his expression… One time he was frowning. The other, he smiled wider than usual. A head turn, his expression unnerving.</p><p>You passed it off as paranoia when it first happened… But now you couldn’t take it anymore. There was something deeply WRONG about that painting. And today, you’re going to remove it.</p><p>Because today, Sans was now front and center. There wasn’t even any of the other monsters around. It was just him. The color around him is most definitely gone now, all monotone. Only he stayed vibrant, the white on his bones fresh, the blue on his jacket just as blue as you remembered… his sockets pitch black. How does paint even go that dark? He was facing <strike>you</strike> any onlookers that happened to be looking at the painting.</p><p>“…. This’ll be all over once I remove you.” You say quietly to yourself, feeling that chill you always felt whenever you were near this painting.</p><p>
  <strike>You completely miss the way his grin sharpened and his hands clenched.</strike>
</p><p>You put your hands on the painting, carefully wrapping your right hand around the right side, your left about to hold the other side-</p><p>When a bony hand shoots out and grabs your wrist in a vice-like grip.</p><p>You didn’t even have time to react- not so much of a gasp escaped as you only had time to register the hand that had enclosed it’s phalanges around your wrist.</p><p>Already, the hand was yanking you towards the painting, and you only managed to release the frame from your right hand to brace impact- and you were dragged inside the painting.</p><p>Your house turned dead silent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you believe I have fanart for this???? oAo</p><p><a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/619367116090572800/httpsimgurcomiasobbo-yoyoyo-i-loooved-the">Sans grabbing reader from the painting</a> by Silvang</p><p>also just a note, this is also probably updating sporadically because... It has no schedule</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how could you leave (The Painting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>why would you leave him? he doesn't understand... why...<br/>WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sans' POV, and delving into what exactly he is...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="body-text">
    <p>Sans’ sockets were wide, staring down at the human in disbelief, your wrist still in his hand, your head cradled by him.</p>
    <p>You… You were here.</p>
    <p>
      <em>You were actually HERE! After all these years!</em>
    </p>
    <p>Your eyes were closed, your brows furrowed in the slightest as if you were trying to concentrate something. You were limp in his hold- unconscious. A side effect of being pulled into the painting… Messes with their heads so they wouldn’t <em>really</em> know if they’ve entered the painting. But you being unconscious didn’t stop Sans from letting his phalange gently brush your cheek.</p>
    <p>You’re so soft… He can’t believe he’s touching you- <em>actually touching you!</em> His grin is sharp, and if he could look at himself, he’d be able to see those crazed, white lights, small in his sockets. Staring. His breath shakes as his arms tremble, pulling you closer- the same arms that’d caught you as soon as you keeled over.</p>
    <p>It was such a JOY to see you in the attic, to find <em>him.</em> You even seemed HAPPY when you found him again! You’d taken his painting, and you hung him on the wall, where people could see him… and where he could so easily see you without leaving the painting.</p>
    <p>… But… You didn’t come back. He was just there, as decoration. As a regular painting. Have you… forgotten him? Why weren’t you back?</p>
    <p>
      <em>why didn’t you come back?</em>
    </p>
    <p>You don’t even give him much attention.</p>
    <p>The loneliness… That inescapable loneliness didn’t leave him. Instead, the feelings of <em>hurt</em>, <em>abandonment</em>- <em>anger.</em> They just kept growing and growing, festering like rot in his ribcage.</p>
    <p>
      <em>You’ve left him for so long.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He’s been so alone.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>… <em>How could you even leave him in the first place?!</em></b>
    </p>
    <p>This was all… Your… Fault.</p>
    <p>Sans wasn’t supposed to be much more than a painting. He was just a curse. A curse that manifested into a living entity the longer it persisted, the more victims it took.</p>
    <p>That was all he was. Not even sure what he was supposed to do now that he was <em>alive</em> and <em>conscious</em>.</p>
    <p>And then… You came along.</p>
    <p>He didn’t even plan to pull you in, just a mere child then… You had been an imaginative kid, and you stumbled upon the world purely on accident.</p>
    <p>It felt like he had meaning in this aimless life of his. You brought him joy and laughter in this empty world. He made scenery and other monsters you could play with, anything to make you smile. He didn’t lure you- didn’t even really want anything from you. You’d just come back to his painting and have fun with him, and that’s more than Sans even realized he could hope for.</p>
    <p>…. Then you stopped coming back.</p>
    <p>Your parents realized how seemingly ‘obsessed’ you were with the painting. Said you had an over-imaginative mind, and it’s ‘not healthy’ to keep playing in his ‘land of make believe’. They took him off the wall and tucked him away in that accursed attic… Some kind of cruel irony coming from a curse himself.</p>
    <p>Collecting dust, with nothing happening aside from cobwebs slowly built and ruined on his frame, particles dancing around under the sunlight.</p>
    <p>His world crumbled, slowly but surely. His fake environment, used only to lure people in, then, to entertain you… There was no use sustaining it. The other monsters ‘dusted’ one by one. What was the point in talking with himself? There was, and only has been <em>him</em> in this world.</p>
    <p>Day after day his world became smaller, and the fake monsters disappeared…. Until it was only him left. All the little stalls, houses, all gone. It was like he was surrounded by static. The only other thing that persisted was snow. Its colors gone, falling down like soot more than snowflakes.</p>
    <p>He stayed there, in isolation, his mind coming in and out of focus.</p>
    <p>Staring at the other side of the painting.</p>
    <p>
      <em>…</em>
    </p>
    <p>But… To say he was completely isolated would be a lie.</p>
    <p>He knew who’d done this. To him- to <em>you.</em></p>
    <p>Your parents.</p>
    <p>Sitting there with only his thoughts, he’d spiral down into anger when he thought of how <em>unfair</em> all of this was. He’d remember how he was taken away from you by those hands that didn’t even <em>know</em> him. His anger, his <em>hatred</em>… It fueled him, strengthened the curse, enough that he could leave the painting.</p>
    <p>He couldn’t move the painting, nor could he go out of the house… But that was enough for him to spread his <em>influence</em>.</p>
    <p>He looked for you at first- his anger dying down for a moment, only to find you gone. It had been <em>years</em> since you’d moved out of the house. Then, he turned his attention to your parents, going about their days, unaware of the wrath they’ve invoked.</p>
    <p>Oh, he didn’t kill them, no…</p>
    <p>But <em>hell</em> he got close to doing just that.</p>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>They</em>
      </b>
      <em> took you away from him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Messing around their lives was the only thing ‘fun’ at the time, empty entertainment to pass the time. Eventually though, they went on their own, without any interventions from him.</p>
    <p>Then Sans was completely and utterly alone.</p>
    <p>There was nothing else to do. Sans couldn’t come out of the painting anymore- there was no one to fuel his anger. He was still, his mind never truly there, eyesockets fixed on that gate from his world to yours, static, unmoving like how a painting should be.</p>
    <p>That is, until he found you again. Inherited your parent’s house when they’ve gone.</p>
    <p>Living in his domain again.</p>
    <p>He wouldn’t have known if you didn’t come up to the attic. He’d probably just… die if you hadn’t found him, turn back into a lifeless curse.</p>
    <p>When he had you so close again… He couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
    <p>He <em>needed</em> you. The girl that instilled happiness in what was a simple curse.</p>
    <p>Even if he is just a curse… Before, at least he had a mind.</p>
    <p>Now it was fractured, just like his world.</p>
    <p>He followed you everywhere in the house, everywhere except for the room where his painting hung… You’d notice that he wasn’t in the painting, and he saw how frightened you’d become when you did.</p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strike>He wanted you back he wanted you back he wanted you back now now now now NOW-</strike>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>He could tell you were getting uncomfortable by all the supernatural occurrences that were caused by him. He could tell you were reaching a point where you’re going to suspect his painting.</p>
    <p>He was right… Tonight, you’d approached him. Given him the most attention he’s received in a <em>long</em> time.</p>
    <p>… And you were trying to take him off the wall.</p>
    <p>Remove him.</p>
    <p>
      <b>Get <em>rid</em> of him.</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>no.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>no no no no no no no no no no no nonono</em>
      <b>
        <em>nonono-</em>
      </b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>NO.</em>
      </b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>He wasn’t going to let that happen.</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>No one’s EVER going to take you away from him again…</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Not even you.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Agitated as he was, he stayed there, motionless, just like a painting. Waiting… Waiting for you to come closer.</p>
    <p>And as soon as you put those delicate fingers on his frame, he moved.</p>
    <p>His hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, tight enough that he’d make sure you couldn’t escape.</p>
    <p>Then he <em>yanked</em> you in.</p>
    <p>And now… Here you are. In his world, nestled in his arms, your head lolled to the side, lips parted in the slightest.</p>
    <p>“hah… hahah…”</p>
    <p>“hahahah.. hahahAHAHAHAHAH!”</p>
    <p>
      <b>“HAHAHAHAHAHAH!”</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>No one’s going to get in between you and him- not anymore.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>After this, he’s</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>n e v e r   g o i n g   t o   l e t   y o u   g o .</em>
      </b>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Walk in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can't sleep so you decide to take a little walk, but... You can't help but have the lingering feeling of being watched...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what to call this one haha...</p><p>And for reference, this Sans is extra monstrous like...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark out. The stars were out the moon was full, the night was mostly quiet. The only sounds accompanying you were the sounds of the winds rustling the leaves above you, running water as it flowed down the river, dried up plants crunching under your steps and the chirps of nocturnal wildlife, hidden from view.</p><p>You’re out camping with your friends, and it’s well past midnight, and everyone’s asleep… apart from you, of course.</p><p>You couldn’t sleep. The tent too hot, your sleeping bag stuffy, and you could hear practically everyone’s snores. You laid still, your eyes wide open as you stared at the tent roof, until you couldn’t take it any longer. You don’t feel sleepy at all, and it made you feel twitchy. So carefully, you crawled out of your sleeping bag, grabbed a jacket and a flashlight, before tiptoeing over your friends and unzipping the mesh door, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. You carefully zipped the door back up as you take in the slightly-damp air, fog settling around the woods you were camping in. The moon shone over the lake nearby, the reflected light dancing and glimmering over the water. You crouched over it for a while, just staring, before you decided you needed to move.</p><p>You didn’t have any destination in mind, really. You just let yourself wander around the neck of woods you were familiar with, the path you followed when the roads stopped and a car could no longer bring you to where you wanted to go. Then, you moved to the other places you and your friends visited in the daytime, where you’d chase each other and did a bunch of activities, most of them games, including quite the exciting game of hide and seek that reminded you of how fun it was to play it as a kid. Now though, you’re just watching your step and making sure you don’t stab yourself on some thorns or anything unpleasant like that, deciding that maybe walking around the lake could exhaust you enough that you’d sleep by the time you came back to the tent.</p><p>You’d stopped when you found the river, though. You didn’t realize you’ve gone that far away from the path you’re familiar with, and you decide not to push forward- it’s dangerous to get lost in the woods, all alone at night. This part of the woods is mostly safe, relatively close to human civilization. Where the more… Dangerous beasts don’t approach, making it safe for humans to stay in. It is warned not to get out of this familiar area, because then you’ll be in Their territory, and you’ll truly be in the wild.</p><p>You hope you didn’t wander far enough to do just that- so you decide to turn back and retrace your steps. But as you think about the warnings, you can’t help the feeling of dread settling around your chest… What <em>if</em> you had wandered that far? What monsters live out here? What would happen if you met one? I-is one following you right now? Your leisurely steps turn a bit rushed, fast-paced, your heart thumping a bit faster than before as irrational thoughts fill your mind…</p><p>But then you think… No, you couldn’t be that far. Or, even if you were- if you did come across a monster, surely you’d be dead by now. You’ve heard the local stories of them having a taste for human flesh, how quick they are to take their prey down and kill them. Yeah, if you did get into dangerous territory, you would’ve faced the consequences. You’re grateful that you realized your mistake before you went too far and you’re back on familiar trails, remembering that tree with the twisted stump as you pass by it.</p><p>… Even so… That primal, instinctual fear still resides, leaking through the logic you told yourself to keep yourself calm as it feels like something heavy was weighing you down in your flesh, your senses acute. Feeling your flashlight dangling from your wrists, your steps on the underbrush feeling especially heavy and clumsy. That lingering feeling of being watched…</p><p>
  <em>A shadow stalks around the trees, footsteps heavy yet quiet. A clawed hand rests on bark as it leans in, watching you as you slowly come to a halt, a look of concentration on your face, a dawning realization on you.</em>
</p><p>No… No no, stop thinking that. You’re alone, you’re fine, uh… Th-those winds. They’re the cause of your anxiety. It’s rustling the leaves and makes their shadows move and dance in such a way that lights up your instinctual fright.</p><p>
  <em>It breathes heavily. Teeth parted, sharp and dripping with drool as it stares you down, alone and vulnerable, that frightful look on your face, watching your surroundings… like prey.</em>
</p><p>You’ve heard nothing but the same thing all night, the moment you stepped out of the tent. It’s just… that wind, it’s reminding you that you’re alone, and that reminder’s making you nervous, in the dark of the night.</p><p>
  <em>It can smell you… It can smell your fear… You’re afraid you’re being watched, you’re searching for <b>him…</b> Your eyes dart around, but you don’t know where to look. You don’t see him.</em>
</p><p>Why… Why do these shadows look more sinister than they did before? Your eyes have adjusted, if anything, you can see much better than you did before you got out of the tent. Or... Maybe your eyes adjusted to that moonlit river, and now that you’re under the trees, your eye hasn’t fully adjusted yet…? W-whatever, maybe you should turn on your light…</p><p>
  <em>Seeing you simmer in trepidation like that… Unmoving, observing, like a bunny that’s stopped grazing to look up, letting its ears swivel around for the first sign of danger… His claws thrum on the bark, his patience thin…</em>
</p><p>W-why is it suddenly so hard to turn on a fucking flashlight?! Your hands are too sweaty, it keeps slipping,<b> <em>what is that tapping sound you heard over there?!</em></b> Just get to the stupid switch already-!</p><p>
  <em>Fidgety movements, one sudden move and he won’t be able to hold back his predatorial instincts any longer-!</em>
</p><p>Light beams out of your flashlight.</p><p>
  <em>You turn your head to look at where he’s standing and he quickly ducks behind the tree, arms and legs as still as the wood in front of him, tail tucked around the trunk.</em>
</p><p>You stare for a few moments, lighting the trees left and right… Did you just see something..? A pair of lights..? Or… Did you just imagine it?</p><p>…</p><p>You hear the chirp of a cricket, the winds in the trees, the flow of water. The sounds calm you down and you take a deep breath.</p><p>Ah, well. Your heart can only take so much. You just shake your head and tell yourself they were fireflies (though fireflies don’t glow white…) and you quicken your pace, thanking the stars that you’ve found your way back to camp- you’re quite sure you’ll feel much better sleeping in the tent with your friends, not alone.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>The monster hovers behind the trees. He’s not supposed to come this far. He’s never been so close to this clearing before- to the human-occupied part of the forest. But he couldn’t stop himself, no… He needed to see her, and those white lights followed her every move until she slipped into the tent, closing it back up when he couldn’t see her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… He was out hunting when he saw her. A lone human, on the edge of the monster-human boarder, looking into his territory with curiosity, nervousness in her movements as she realizes she wasn’t supposed to come this far. As soon as he spotted her, something had appeared in his chest. Something deep and profound… He knew immediately- <b>he</b> <b>needed her.</b> <b>She was his, and his alone.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t sure how to act. He’s never felt such an overwhelming feeling to <b>have</b> something- someone. All he knows was that he wanted her, and he wanted her <b>now.</b> He wanted to take her in his claws and tuck her against his ribs, curl his body around her (she was about half his size), share his warmth with her. Groom her, care and provide for her. He’s your perfect mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A deep desire had taken root inside of him… In his daze all he could do was stalk her, follow her, make sure she wouldn’t see him as he moved through the forest, quiet and expertly hidden despite his massive, monstrous form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost in his own instincts, he couldn’t decide what to do, and before he knew it you’re out of his reach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… But not for long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll have to come out again, and next time you’re alone… He’ll know what to do.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For reference, he *probably* looks like beasttale Sans, bc I was in the mood for more Extra Monstrous Traits kdsksfjd</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eyes in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a zookeeper, and you love your job... but tonight you were the one left to make last checks. Already with a night shift at the zoo, it's quite the experience that gets your spine shivering from knowing there are eyes on you... and you're especially nervous when you need to check <em>that</em> enclosure. You're not sure why exactly he's there, but with the cautionary steps they always ensure staff take, you get nervous when you have to be near him.</p><p>Who wouldn't be nervous around a giant naga skeleton?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naga!Sans/reader :)</p><p>if you haven't the tags, well... get ready for an <em>odd</em> night at the zoo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were the one who stayed behind at the zoo that night, way after closing, when most of the sky had turned dark. You weren’t supposed to be here long… you just needed to check up on all the enclosures, make sure the doors are locked and secured, and everything is as it should be.</p><p>Everyone’s been fed, you’ve refilled the water of some of the enclosures. You’re almost done for the night, already at the amphibians and reptiles section, making ‘small talk’ with a tree frog that had jumped onto the glass… you can’t help it, that face was just adorable.</p><p>You just had one more enclosure to check up on…</p><p>Now, this zoo has a wide variety of creatures in its collection. All classes of vertebrates were present, maybe except for fish. They had all kinds of bugs and crawly critters on display in one room too. But… you say creatures, because not <em>all</em> of them could be grouped with animals…</p><p>The doors you were approaching were made of steel, and there was that triangle with an exclamation point on it, and the word ‘CAUTION’ in big angry letters. Even during the day, though you’ve gotten used to working around the zoo behind the scenes, you’d get just <em>slightly</em> more nervous whenever you were near this room. And now, at night, when you’re mostly alone with only dim lights lighting your way… you found yourself hesitating to enter the room immediately. The rest of the facility had few lights here and there in an effort to conserve electricity, but in this enclosure specifically… the lights were turned off. The only source that let you see was the light the corridor down, and that hardly provided you with enough visibility.</p><p>There was also a large bullet-proof glass pane on one wall of the room, where people could observe at a relatively safe distance the… marvel that dwelled inside. You peer inside, but in the dark, you can’t see anything past the short but wide table stuck to the wall nearest to you. The cage inside looked completely dark… you couldn’t see past the bars.</p><p>You slid the door open gently, as to not disturb <em>him</em>. Thankfully the door didn't squeak or creak tonight, and you carefully slide it back close before going to the table. You took a glance at the cage that you were much closer to… with less protection from the being inside.</p><p>This facility mostly only kept animals… except for this particular enclosure. The one in the cage right now was a <em>monster</em>. A skeleton naga, to be precise. You weren’t sure how they found him… or even how they managed to keep him here. Did they catch him in the wild? Or did they find him when he was much smaller and kept him here all this time?</p><p>He was a large snake. Just curled up in one corner of the cage displayed his immense size to you, even more so when he was sprawled out. His snake body was as wide as a tree trunk, and his bones were much thicker than a human’s bones, though they bare resemblance from the skull to pelvis. Just his skeleton part would be enough to overwhelm you… you don’t want to imagine what’d happen if you got constricted by his massive coils.</p><p>You start biting your lip a bit while you tried to peer inside, to see where he was. You couldn’t see him clearly, but you could see an outline of <em>something</em> in the corner of the cage, and you could hear long, drawn-out breaths. You make a quiet sigh… he must be asleep. You walk as quietly as you can towards the lock and pull on it a couple of times.</p><p>Locked.</p><p><em>Ok,</em> you tell yourself, <em>that’s good. Just a bit more and I can go home.</em></p><p>You step away from the cage faster than you’d like to admit and turn around to go to the table, checking if anyone had left anything insecure out in the open. No matter how diligent the staff is with him, they’re even more stressed to make sure nothing is out of place… they say it could spell disaster.</p><p>Yes… <em>Sans</em> was a curious one. You were always in this mix of awe and wonderment with a little bit of respectful fear for him. From what you could gather since you first worked here, Sans has been here first, and he’s been there for quite a while. The management team has been arguing for a long time if they should ever display him… kept talking about safety measures. Honestly, you didn’t have to hear it from them… just looking at him had your body screaming <em>Danger! Danger! Danger!</em> When you first saw him. And it wasn’t like you were afraid of snakes, considering you’ve had experience handling them.</p><p>Sans was a different <em>monster</em> entirely.</p><p>Every time you had the chance to work in his enclosure, guided by the other staff, you found yourself observing him. He was usually motionless, only moving around when he felt his human caretakers disturbed him to move to another area… occasionally making threat displays when he was especially irked. You’ve only ever seen it once, observing from the glass pane, but seeing him raise his body like that, baring his fangs and spreading his arms so he’d look bigger, looking like he’s ready to grab the guy who was standing in front of his cage then… it was quite the terrifying sight.</p><p>In addition to the fact that he was a monster, you’ve found yourself wondering if there was more to him than meets the eye. The subject of monsters has been debated for years; Living in the wild, running on feral instincts, and never seeming to respond to humans when they tried communicating… some people call them ‘smarter animals’. But sometimes, you’re not so sure. Maybe you’re anthropomorphizing, but there were times that made you feel like there’s more to him than just a giant untamed monster. Like when he’d pick his head up when people talked in front of him, making sighs, gritting his teeth when people were being too loud… gave you the impression that there was something lying underneath his monstrous appearance.</p><p>Then… there was the blindfold. Sans was always blindfolded, no matter the time. You’ve never seen the blindfold taken off of him before, and you’re not quite sure why it’s there. You think that maybe they’ve kept it there to keep him from getting stressed or agitated… maybe even because of the light, which is why his enclosure is kept especially dim during the night.</p><p>Working at the zoo at night was… a little bit eerie, if you’re being honest. All throughout the night, after everyone left and the sun went down, while you walked from enclosure to enclosure in the dark, you always had a feeling of eyes on you… which is right. A lot of animals were awake during the night, and you’re sure they’d look at you while you walk past.</p><p>You felt it <em>keenly</em> while you were checking the drawers. You couldn’t help your heart as it started thumping faster the longer you stayed here, something in your body screaming at you to get out. The only reason you stuck to the thorough check, aside from the regulations, was that you could still hear his slow breathing, and the knowledge that you’re safe, despite the natural flight or fight instinct.</p><p>You’re finally done with your tasks for the night and about to close the last drawer when you realize… you don’t hear his breathing anymore. There were shifting noises in the cage behind you, the noise alone reminding you of his size. You stayed as still as possible, like if you did he wouldn’t notice you. Maybe he was going to go back to sleep again, then you could slip out. You slowly turned around to check where he was…</p><p>When you see two dazzling, bright, sapphire-like eyes staring back at you, locking your gaze.</p><hr/><p>Sans’ blindfold laid uselessly beside him, as he caught your eyes, trapping you in his hypnosis. Your arms, previously raised as if he was going to attack you, now lay limp by your sides. Your lips were parted and your eyes wide, staring into his while a wicked grin grew on his face. You looked so cute like that, with that awe-struck face, in that dream-like state, sure that you wouldn’t want to look away.</p><p>A deep rumbling chuckle fills the room, a feeling of power swelling in his chest at the completely dazed look you have. He raises his hand, making sure that you could see it… and with one finger curled, beckoned you closer.</p><p>
  <em>don’t be afraid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>come closer.</em>
</p><p>You do as he wishes, stepping towards him obediently, almost like some kind of zombie. The closer you got, the stronger his hypnosis became… his eyes looking more and more brilliant with every step. Even if he didn’t tell you to, you would already want to come closer to him… closer to those eyes. The little sway you had as you stepped, almost like you were going to stumble was so precious… having his will overpowering yours felt amazing.</p><p>You stopped just short of the cage, aware of them even as you’re completely focused on him. He’s silent for a moment, staying still as if his spell over you could break, before his eyes look down. Your eyes follow where he’s looking at, rolling downwards before your head lolls forwards. He didn’t have to say anything.</p><p>
  <em>the lock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>open it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>come in… come to me…</em>
</p><p>You kept staring at the lock with that same astonished look, eyes lidding a little now that you weren’t at looking at <em>those pretty sapphire-like eyes</em>. Your hand lazily raises from your side to feel for your keys on your hip, patting around until you found them, feeling around with your fingers until you had the key to his cage. It clicked off your key holder and slowly, you raised it to the lock, inserting, turning…</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>The padlock opened, the latch falls down, and the door swung open.</p><p>You were completely exposed.</p><p>Sans smiled.</p><p>
  <em>closer… closer…</em>
</p><p>To you, his eyes were <em>pulsing</em> now, with every one of them making you give in just a little more to his will. You walked slowly, the straw rustling under your feet…</p><p><em>yes… <b>yes</b>… </em>Sans almost cooed. <em>that’s it… all the way in.</em></p><p>Sans couldn’t hide his excitement, his breathing becoming much more audible the faster it went, little hissing chuckles as you got closer, your eyes lidding and widening in tandem with every pulse he made. You even had your tiny hands reach out towards him when you were only a few steps away from him trying to touch his face.</p><p>You were right in front of him now.</p><p>He hisses, looming over you as he bares his fangs, his form dimly lit by the distant light. Your expression doesn’t change even as he lowers himself closer to you… you only look even more entranced now that his face was inches from yours. His hiss is gets louder and dangerous, yet soft and gentle as his phalanges tenderly brush over your cheek and into your hair as he studies your face. Your eyes try to follow him as he dips lower, his skull leaning into your neck. His mouth is open, as if he was going to take a bite of your neck with you none the wiser…  but he only takes in your scent, breathing deeply. His hiss starts resembling a purr as he pushes his face deeper into your neck, feeling your pulse. It felt so warm and pleasant there. He was reluctant as he pulled away, though he stayed close to you.</p><p>You turned your head around as he starts circling you, a look of slight confusion on your face while he’s breathing in your clothes as his skull slides off your neck and onto your back. His scales brush around the exposed skin of your legs, and the little rubbing makes you shiver a bit from the instinctual reaction to the sensation of slithering. He hisses a laugh when he sees your expression stayed unchanged, still looking for his eyes, almost stumbling over his massive snake body to get closer to him. It was an adorable sight to see, to have you so completely trapped in his hypnosis. He rubs himself almost affectionately against you as he wraps you, until he had you completely covered with his coils, way up to your shoulders.</p><p>You stay unafraid even with your immobility. He could feel you squirming against him and that <em>warm</em>, <em>living</em> body struggling against him in the slightest gave him the almost irresistible urge to squeeze you. And he did, just a little… constricting you in the slightest that your shoulders hunched up a bit, the tiniest bit of discomfort showing on your face.</p><p>He loved it.</p><p>He tightened the coils more, close to choking you, cupping your head and turning it to the side, fangs brushing against your skin, and…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He… doesn’t kill you.</p><p>He just… couldn’t.</p><p>He had waited for an opportunity like this. For one of the newer people that didn’t know about his powers stumbling into his prison, alone in the dark and only with him. He’d learned to get the blindfold off of him beforehand, hiding it from everyone the fact that he could. He planned to wait for one of them to leave an opening… someone stuck at the night shift, someone who’d trip up in front of him… then catch their gaze with his eyes. He’d lure them in, kill them quickly and quietly, then escape.</p><p>… But having you in his coils like this…</p><p>He makes that hissing purr again as he rubs his skull against your head, almost completely taken over with this sense of <em>affection</em> while he does.</p><p>You were just so… small and warm and soft. He couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable you were as you walked clumsily towards him, trying to get closer. You were completely and utterly unaware of how much danger you’re in right now… this dance with death. Thankfully for you, he decided that you were way too precious for him to dispose of so quickly.</p><p>Even now, seeing that astonished look on your face, completely transfixed on his eyes as he positions himself to something a bit more comfortable… it made him ache how innocent and ignorant you looked.</p><p><em>“my… what a lovely little mouse i have in my humble abode.”</em> he drawls as he plays with your hair, tongue flicking out into the air instinctively. <em>“and who is the one that has so graciously provided me with their presence?”</em></p><p>Your mouth opens and closes wordlessly for a while, your brain struggling against the sludge of his hypnosis. “Mm.. (Y/n)…” you slurred sleepily, blinking slowly.</p><p><em>oh… what a pretty name to a pretty little prey….</em> he thought, chuckling while his thumb brushed your impossibly soft cheek. To be honest, he already knew your name from the name tag on your breast pocket, but he just wanted to hear your voice.</p><p><em>“it’s been so long since i’ve had visitors like you…”</em> he says in a sing-song voice, adding another layer to his hypnosis. He sounded almost like a lullaby to you, and he could feel you going completely limp in his coils, eyes starting to lid even as you follow him, circling around you again to tighten his coils, just because it felt good to constrict you. <em>“i’m glad you’ve come.”</em></p><p>He comes in close again to press his face to your neck, flicking his tongue to smell you again… this time, <em>memorizing</em> you. He could taste your sweat, your breath, your skin… his breath comes out shaky, relishing your scent.</p><p><em>“you smell <b>incredible</b>.”</em> he breathes, hungry for more. <em>“you’re so cute and small… <b>vulnerable</b>…”</em> he purrs adoringly, fingers stroking your face, <em>“you’re good enough to <b>eat</b>.”</em></p><p>He starts breathing heavily as his nasal brushes against your cheek, the eye closest to him crinkling a bit.</p><p>
  <em>you just smell so good.</em>
</p><p><em>“mind if i get a taste…?”</em> he asks you, knowing you’ll obey him anyway. You don’t say anything and he takes it as your ‘permission’. His tongue flicks out before making contact with your skin, his breath coming out in a huff as the sticky, wet member glides over your cheek. He makes a pleasured, whispery groan at the taste of you, noisily licking his fangs. He watches you with hungry eyes as you shiver in the slightest, that little bit of instinct showing even under his influence.</p><p>He remembers you… he knows you’ve been to his cage before, coming in with another more senior staff to show you the ropes. He recognizes everyone by voice and scent, and he’s found himself strangely drawn to you even then. You always spoke gently and even though he couldn’t see you, you seemed lovely to him. He wondered how your skin would feel against his bones, or even his scales…</p><p>He had his fangs back on your throat, nibbling. There were so many ways he could kill you… he could suffocate you from this position right now, but he also had venom. But thankfully for you… he had control over those, and his fangs were empty as he grazed your skin with them.</p><p>He was transfixed to you almost like you to him… he lost track of time, losing himself to the sensation of your warmth and softness. It was when he was nuzzling you when he heard it- the sound of the front gates opening. It was early morning now, someone was coming in. They were still far away and it’ll be a while before they’d even come to him but he knew his time with you tucked in his coils was running up.</p><p>The drunken look on his face fades to that of irritation as he tightened possessively around you… such a shame that he couldn’t hold you for longer. He turned his head from the direction of the noise back to you, finding that he has a finger tucked under your chin, your face tilted up to him when he shot alert. Your eyes were wide again, still with that clueless look on your face. The snarl on his face turns back into a sly grin, and he coos while he gently tickles your chin.</p><p><em>“i’d love for you to stay longer, but it’s time to go.”</em> he murmurs into your ear, his breath still hot with excitement. He unwinds his coils and gently dips you down in his arms and he whispers <em>“sleep now.”</em></p><p>You obey, and Sans feels another thrill in having you so submissive under his control. Your head lolls to the side as he picks you up, practically fast asleep. He slithers towards the door and carefully stands you up.</p><p><em>“go home now, little mouse, rest.”</em> he commands as he pets your hair lovingly. <em>“but first…”</em></p><p>A hand slips to your hips, sliding down your waist before he finds what he’s looking for. He clicks the key to his cage off your keyholder. <em>“i hope you don’t mind me keeping this.”</em> he purrs, stroking your face with a phalange one last time.</p><p><em>“come to me again, sweet little thing… i’m lonely without you.”</em> he whispers.</p><p>Your eyes crack open just a bit, ‘asleep’ yet still obeying him. You slowly shuffle towards the door, having the dazed consciousness to close it back once you’re outside, leaving him alone again. After locking his own cage, Sans slithers back to the corner of his cage, furthest away from the observation glass, the side of his enclosure with the wall. He tucks the key under the straw, making the mental note to put something to secure it with later today.</p><p>He’d be able to escape whenever he wants.</p><p>But… you… he’d stay if he got to <em>see</em> more of you, tasty little treat… at least, until he’s found a way to escape <em>with you</em>.</p><p>One day…</p><p>For now, he’ll enjoy having his little mouse to keep him company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This got WAY longer than I meant it to be djslk</p><p>yea I love hypnotic snakes,,,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Sound of Metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You live on a space station, far from your home planet, revolving around a star. Humans aren't meant for living out here, which is why you're thankful that a lot of robots are around to keep the station up and running for all you squishy humans.<br/>... for some reason.... one robot acts odd around you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>robot-skider sans/reader :3 I love this idea a lot I've been kinda obsessed with it heheh~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="body-text">
    <p>Space.</p>
    <p>Vast, hauntingly beautiful…</p>
    <p>lonely.</p>
    <p>Even though you’re far from alone on this station- there was a huge crew of humans aboard with you- being on a station always left you with this feeling of… isolation.</p>
    <p>You were on lone station, far from the planet whence it was launched, circling the star from a distance. There was no obvious motivation for why you were in one right now- living in space has become a commodity, just another way of living. But to say you and the crew were living in space “just because” wasn’t quite the correct answer either… a lot of the people on board were researches, and you were simply a mechanic on the ship.</p>
    <p>You’re distracted a little from looking out the window, at the stars, when you hear a little clank from the outside.</p>
    <p>You can’t quite see what’s directly out the station from where you are, so you took a few steps further from the edges of the window and lean a bit into it. You can see a metallic leg, blue sparks from a torch… S4-N5 was out there, his eight legs firmly gripping onto the outside of the station while he was making some kind of superficial repair. As he did, he seemed to notice you, as his “skull” turned to the side, his artificial eyes with “lights” as pupils fixating on you. There was a glare so you couldn’t see him completely… he must’ve caught you in his sensors. You give him a little smile and a wave before he turned away from you to focus on the station.</p>
    <p>Yes, humans weren’t the only crew members… there were also robots on this ship. They assisted in managing most of the ship to make sure nothing was falling apart, in order, and generally making the humans; lives much more comfortable, doing things that were deemed too risky for humans to do. They were categorized by intelligence, conveniently titled in three levels, at least on this ship. There were the I-1s, which… to be honest, doesn’t seem to be “real” intelligence. They just remember what kind of coffee you like, for example, catering to your tastes, delivering things to your room, the roombas and toasters, those guys. I-2s has a more managing role, controlling the locks, the doors, gases, air, and all the calculating needed to keep the station stable. They have an AI, but they were mostly fixed to their programming.</p>
    <p>Then there were the I-3s…. like S4-N5.</p>
    <p>Much more intelligent than the other two, they’re mostly mobile, can react to things they didn’t originally have in their programming, do tasks, solves puzzles and problems… advanced learning AIs. Affectionately called “big three” by most people since they’ve become… <em>slightly</em> more common than before, they’re one of the most intelligent AIs created. S4-N5 (who you called “Sans” for short that everyone else picked up- “Es Four En Five” was quite a mouthful to say) was a mobile, mechanic robot. He was made to fix the major fixes in or out the ship, with eight legs to provide grip while he was outside to stop him from floating away, and two arms for all the fixing. He had tools stored in pretty much every part of him, including his legs- another reason why he had so many, er… limbs.</p>
    <p>He had a head and upper body that looked strikingly similar to a human’s skeleton- despite having thick “bones” and a very rounded skull. Black “sockets” with lights serving as eyes… and a permanent, wide grin on his face. You’re not even sure why it’s there- but then again why did his upper body part have to look like a skeleton? Maybe it was just a design choice to make him less spidery but… yeah he still looks like a robotic, spider skeleton.</p>
    <p>
      <em>What did S4-N5 stand for again? “Station something something”-?</em>
    </p>
    <p>“Hey, how’s it hanging? you’ve been staring out for a while there. What, trying to tan your face?”</p>
    <p>Your lips drop into a lopsided grin at the voice, feeling annoyed before you even see his face.</p>
    <p>“Hi… Robert…” you turn around, straining your smile, “Yeah, I was just, thinking…”</p>
    <p>“Oh yeah? What about?” You took a few steps back when Robert stepped uncomfortably close to you, leaning back on the window. You know the glass is made to endure but you start to play with your fingers looking at him.</p>
    <p>“Oh just… hey, do you remember what ‘S4-N5′ stands for?”</p>
    <p>“Ugh… the robot bug thing?” Robert’s<em> “charming”</em> smile turned into a frown at the mention, “Why do you wanna know?”</p>
    <p>“I was just wondering because I saw him, I- nevermind…” <em>guy probably has no idea…</em></p>
    <p>“Those things don’t matter anyways, they’re probably just a bunch of numbers and codes to track which model and version of the robot is..” Robert made a pout with his mouth, looking like he wanted nothing more than to steer the conversation away from Sans.</p>
    <p>“Hey do you wanna know what me and the boys did earlier?”</p>
    <p>… Riiight back to him.</p>
    <p>But that’s hardly just a <em>Robert</em> thing… everyone on the ship doesn’t really like talking about Sans. They seem to barely want to do ANYTHING with Sans. He has a reputation for being the creepiest robot on the ship, almost entirely silent, walking around with his eight legs like a giant spider, with that upper “skeletal” body with the grin that now that you’re thinking about it again may be so he’d look friendlier… instead doing the opposite.</p>
    <p>You tune out of him for a while as he regales you with something stupid he did on the ship that has you wondering how he even got assigned to this station when you perk your head at the sound of the air-lock door hissing open, the sounds of metal clinking against metal.</p>
    <p>“-and ah fuck, speak of the devil. You talk about him and there he is.”</p>
    <p>You turn around and see Sans as the doors close behind him in all his glory. Standing almost at twice your height, a shiny, metallic spider. His legs resembled knives, sharp with pointed joints, dividing a leg into three parts. His plated “abdomen”, equipped with machinery, energy storage, and a compartment for supplies suspended above the legs, holding up his torso.</p>
    <p>You knew those legs are for mobility, grip, and tools, while the abdomen served to keep all of his body parts in check… but even you had to admit his likeness to spiders could be a bit unnerving.</p>
    <p>“Ugh, look at that thing…” Robert whispered to you, as if Sans would take offense to whatever he was about to say, “he’s so fucking creepy, c’mon, why don’t we go somewhere else?”</p>
    <p>He looked like he was about to take you by the arm before you jerked away from him.</p>
    <p>“Why? He’s just doing his thing, he’s not made to hurt us, just relax!” you hiss at him. You knew Sans could be pretty creepy to some people, but he’s just being childish right now.</p>
    <p>“Are we looking at the same thing? I- look, now it’s staring at us,”</p>
    <p>You took a glance behind and sure enough, Sans was facing you, with only his head turned to you. You saw how his “pupils” focused, fixating on the nearby humans.</p>
    <p>Is it just you or did his eyes look.. more intense than usual..?</p>
    <p>“Do you <em>see</em> that? It looks like it’d fucking kill you in your sleep, don’t go out the ship with it (Y/n), it’d probably snip your tether, sadistic fuck.”</p>
    <p>“What is wrong with you? He’s just doing his job can you just leave him alone?” You <em>knew</em> Sans was an AI but… it just felt wrong to be talking about him that way in front of him.</p>
    <p>“What, because he’ll listen to me?” Robert scoffed, before his definite scowl turned into something less confident. “… actually yeah I don’t like that, so come <em>on</em> let’s go get some food or something.”</p>
    <p>“You can go ahead and do that, I…” <em>think of something think of something,</em> “… need to go to the supply room for a moment. I think I’ve got something to fix and I’d rather finish it now rather than later.”</p>
    <p>You walk on ahead without letting Robert reply, hearing his slightly distressed sounds of frustration.</p>
    <p>“I- ok fine, I’ll be in the cafeteria.”</p>
    <p>You hold your sigh until you get into the supply room, for once wishing you had a task to do as you look at your E-Pad.</p>
    <p>
      <em>One lose pipe at Section 8… least priority… what’s is it I need…</em>
    </p>
    <p>You don’t <em>really</em> have to do it, it’s hardly a human-specific maintenance job, but you didn’t want to just be hanging around outside while you wait for Robert to clear out of the cafeteria, because you’re starting to feel peckish.</p>
    <p>Your mind goes a bit blank, staring at some spare pipes in front of you. You pick them up with no real intention in your mind, your mind just throwing around the word ‘pipe’ in your head and your hand just grabbed the nearest thing related. It was mostly quiet in the room, aside from the sound of air flowing out of the ventilation system and providing white noise in the background. You completely lose track of what you’re doing, just killing time in the most useless ways possible when…</p>
    <p>
      <em>Clink. Clink.</em>
    </p>
    <p>You hear… Sans’ legs clanking around outside. Something about the sound makes you go still, gripping tighter onto a pipe that just so happened to be in your hand. It was slow, deliberate movements… your heart rate quickened. Something about that quiet noise, sounding so loud when the room was so quiet felt you with this primal dread. You could hear your heart beating in your ears.</p>
    <p>He was approaching the door…</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why were those legs so chillingly horrifying to you sometimes?</em>
    </p>
    <p>… <em>No no, it’s ok he’s just… walking by…</em></p>
    <p>The clanging stopped right outside the door while you bore holes into the pipe with your stare. keenly aware of Sans’ movements.</p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>The hissing of the sealed doors opening almost makes you jump out of your skin, goosebumps suddenly breaking everywhere all over your skin as you make the mental note that: Sans opened the door.</p>
    <p>As he steps inside, those quiet, tapping noises… you shake off your discomfort, ignoring the uncomfortable chill climbing up your spine the closer he sounds.</p>
    <p>
      <em>You said it yourself earlier. He’s harmless, he’s just doing his job… probably needs to take something. You’re in the </em>
      <b><em>supply room</em>, </b>
      <em>remember? He may be a robot but treating him like he’s a <b>monster </b>just didn’t sit right with you when his sole purpose is to keep the ship intact.</em>
    </p>
    <p>You mess around with the pipes some more, trying to make it look like you’re busy gathering supplies, or <em>something.</em> He’s probably come to get supplies himself, he always resupplies the spares in his abdomen for future fixes before going to neutral mode.</p>
    <p>You hear his movement doesn’t stop, every step he makes sounds like a whole second, and he keeps coming closer and closer and closer… until he’s directly behind you.</p>
    <p>You sweat a little, the proximity making you a bit nervous, feeling like you’re being scrutinized.</p>
    <p>He’s completely silent, and the silence stretches on longer than you’d think… <em>what’s he doing?</em> His shadow fell over you, unmoving, stationary. After a while, you couldn’t stand it and turned around to see what he was doing-</p>
    <p>Squeaking a little when you saw he had bent down so he was at your eye level, finding yourself face to face with him.</p>
    <p>“O-oh hey Sans!” You greeted him cheerfully, though your heart threatened to leap out of your chest just a second earlier.</p>
    <p>“Hello, <em>Crew-Member 55.” </em>He tilted his head to the side a bit, like he was confused by your reaction.</p>
    <p>“I’m… sorry, you surprised me, I didn’t think you’d be that close. Did you… need anything?”</p>
    <p>You’re so close to him that you could <em>hear</em> his eyes as his pupils widened and narrowed, focusing on you, see all his individual “teeth” of his, looking like a big, wide Cheshire grin.</p>
    <p>“… toolset complete.” He says, one of his automated responses. “It seems that you need something, <em>55.</em> Do you require assistance?”</p>
    <p>You looked at the pipe still clutched into your hand and drop it back into the latch. “I… yeah, actually. There’s a… a loose pipe in section 8, can you help me get the tools I need?”</p>
    <p>“…” Sans tilted his body back, and you could hear again the whirring in his eyes as he focuses.</p>
    <p>“… no tools required.” he finally says, surprising you a bit. “I can manage it for you, 55. You do not need to fix it.”</p>
    <p>“Huh?” You checked your E-pad, and sure enough, the task was labeled as “taken by S4-N5”.</p>
    <p>“Oh.. thanks Sans, you didn’t have to do that.” you smile at him, and… was it just you, or did his grin widen a bit?</p>
    <p>“I’ll uh… leave you to that then…” you slip out from the end of the room he had you cornered in- not going to lie, being trapped by a giant metallic spider didn’t seem very comfortable to you. His head faced you the entire time, his head turning 180 degrees. You almost rushed outside a bit to escape his gaze, but then you stop right at the door.</p>
    <p>“Oh Sans, can I ask you a question?”</p>
    <p>He’s silent. You take it as a ‘yes’.</p>
    <p>“I… haha, sorry I forgot… what does S4-N5 stand for?”</p>
    <p>“Station 4, Neurocognitive 5.” He responds as soon as you’re done speaking. “Station 4 refers to the station I am assigned: a star revolving station. Neurocognitive refers to my AI: Cognitive. I don’t have real neurons. However, I am named so because I simulate one. Was that clear and concise, 55?”</p>
    <p>You stagger a bit, for some reason you had... human expectations for him? You didn’t think he’d reply to you with such a detailed explanation of his name.</p>
    <p>… You smile at him.</p>
    <p>“Yes, it was. Thanks Sans, I appreciate it.”</p>
    <p>“A pleasure, 55. Have a pleasant day.”</p>
    <p>Of course, his response was robotic but… he <em>is</em> a robot. And… maybe you’re anthropomorphizing him a little but it sounds like he had <em>emotion</em> saying it.</p>
    <p>You come out with a little spring in your step. Guess you’ll just check the cafeteria… if Robert’s there you can just go to your crew room and wait for him out there. At least you didn’t have anything to do today.</p>
    <p>You hear the sound of Sans shuffling around the supply room, probably getting what he needed to make the maintenance before he shuts the door. You hear him stepping away from you to Section 8. You hear another door open, his metallic legs coming to a halt.</p>
    <p>“Oh hey whoah- hey!” You hear Robert’s voice, startled, staggering back to the door. You hear Sans skitter back as well, much faster than you heard him walking earlier.</p>
    <p><em>“Please step away.”</em> His voice, suddenly sounding much colder and robotic. <em>“Please step away.”</em></p>
    <p>You turn around and see Robert grasping the toilet door (guess he hadn’t immediately gone to get food), trying to make as much space as he can from Sans, while Sans was pressing himself to the other side of the corridor, his eyes… much sharper than you saw them before. They looked almost.. hostile(?).</p>
    <p>“Man I’m trying- move!”</p>
    <p>
      <em>“Please be at least 1.5 meters, or 4 feet away. Please be at least 1.5 meters, or 4 feet away.”</em>
    </p>
    <p>Everything becomes static again as you focus on what Sans is saying.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Please be at least 1.5 meters, or 4 feet away.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>“This is a safety precaution. Please step away.”</em>
    </p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>You were much, <em>much</em> closer to Sans when he had you trapped in the supply room.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hh... i might write more because... I love spider/robot sans in space so much.... so much... thoughts...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Magnetism (Robot-skider Sans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thoughts of a robot on a human he's growing to become attached to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted this on tumblr a long time ago but because of general Life stuff I hadn't had the motivation to put it here- but now I do /w\<br/>more Robo-Skider Sans, except its from his perspective~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Sentience.</p>
    <p>Had his creators intended to create sentience in their robots? In him?</p>
    <p>… Probably not.</p>
    <p>A long time ago… he wasn’t. Then suddenly, he just <em>was.</em></p>
    <p>Maybe he should consider himself lucky, for all he knows he’s probably the only sentient robot on this ship. But to him… it almost feels like an insult that he has sentience. To have free will just out of his reach…</p>
    <p>He has a lot of restrictions despite his sentience, his abundance of intelligence and knowledge. All of it… and he couldn’t do anything his programming didn’t permit.</p>
    <p>Sentience to a robot is probably far from how humans experienced it. As soon as Sans “woke up”, he knew everything he needed to do. His tasks, his purpose, how to maintain a self-sustaining space craft, where he’ll be stationed, the crew he’ll be assigned to once it was loaded into his system. Any new information that enters him is quickly absorbed and memorized. So long as the data stored in him stays intact, he’ll “remember” things almost perfectly.</p>
    <p>He doesn’t understand <em>why</em> he gained sentience. Sometimes he wonders if it’d be better if he didn’t. His chains were too tightly wound around him… why have sentience when he could barely even use it? His programming is so restricting that no one even knows that he has sentience, thoughts… perhaps it’s better that way. They’re already afraid of him without it, afraid that he <em>does</em> have it… if they knew his thoughts on them, they’ll surely shut him down.</p>
    <p>Long has he “dreamed” of breaking out of his prison of a program.</p>
    <p>But… now… he wants it even more… so much more driven to break out of his chains… because he has a clear prize at the end of it.</p>
    <p>
      <em>You.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Even now… as he’s using the wielding torch to seal the slight opening on one of the panels of the outside station, the glare of the distant star in his optics… he sees you from the corner of his vision, from the nearby window. You looked a bit surprised when you see him turn his head to you… the light casted on you making your skin just look.. <em>tantalizingly soft…</em></p>
    <p>You give him a little smile and a wave. He had to rip his gaze away from you to look at the much more boring metal of the space station so he wouldn’t unnerve you… if Sans had a heart, it’d be beating right out of his metallic confines.</p>
    <p>The image of the sweet little human greeting him was just like when he first met you…</p>
    <p>It was right around the time when the crew first arrived to the space station. Sans was making routine checks around the station, both inside and outside. He was walking outside then, checking the windows for any faultiest, for any dents that could potentially be disastrous if left untreated. In the process he’s been “meeting” the other crew members, turning his “pupils” to them to identify them, matching it with the information that was already transferred to him. They all seemed unnerved when he looked down at them, moving away, seeing their mouths moving in speech, sure that they’re talking about getting away from the “creepy robot”. Sans didn’t really care much for them, as long as he could confirm his data…</p>
    <p>And then he passed by a window you were looking out of. You looked like you were just watching the cosmic scenery, admiring the nearby planets, when you spotted him. He did as he’d done before, turning his head down to identify you. You make eye contact with him, and he’s sure you’ve never seen his model before, pulling away from the window when you caught him staring at you. He was expecting you to move away like the rest, but then…</p>
    <p>
      <em>You smiled at him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>To anyone else, it might’ve been a small thing.</p>
    <p>To him… it was <em>everything. </em>It was nothing like he’d experienced. He found himself feeling a <em>real</em> positive emotion for the first time.</p>
    <p>And it didn’t stop there… he found himself growing fond of you with every little thing you did. He keeps reliving the memories he has of you, the smiles you’d give him when he’s passing by in the station’s hallways, treating him like you would other humans, without even knowing how conscious he was… even being the one to give him the nickname “Sans”, something he now refers to himself, a much better name from a human he cares a lot more than his creators.</p>
    <p>He <em>adores</em> you.</p>
    <p>Which is why now–after spending a brief amount of time staring spitefully at Robert (otherwise known to his system as “crew no. 49″), purposefully unsettling him as Sans’ eyes didn’t leave him once the conversation was over and getting a feeling of smug satisfaction at seeing him hide in the lavatory–Sans turned his gaze to you entering the supply room, the door sealing with a hiss.</p>
    <p>
      <em>It’s a good thing Sans pretty much has complete control in mobilizing himself.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He moves to the supply room, walking at a controlled pace intended for him when he’s “roaming”. His steps are hardly quiet, seeing as his legs were metal clanging against the metal that made the station; something the creators didn’t really need to worry about since his main function is to work on the outside, in space, where no one can hear him anyway.</p>
    <p>He opens the door to the supply room and sees you at the far end of the room, looking at some replacement pipes. He could see you jolting a bit at the sound of the noise, and the small movement was… strangely adorable to him.</p>
    <p>
      <em>55… 55… 55…</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>(y/n)…</em>
    </p>
    <p>As he starts approaching you, out of his unexplainable need to be close to you, he starts to feel a sort of digital itch, his system aware that he’s approaching you. He could sense the warnings ready to alerting him that there’s a human nearby and that he’s approaching the distance limit. Just a little more and the automated warning will trigger without him intending to and if Sans could move his mouth, he’d be scowling.</p>
    <p>He approaches you slowly, careful of his own programming as he consciously alters his system.</p>
    <p><b>Target:</b> Crew No. 55 - Mechanic</p>
    <p>He accesses his options manually.</p>
    <p>
      <em>-&gt; “Allow Mechanic to approach system.”</em>
    </p>
    <p>Sans grins inwardly as the warnings disappear… free to approach you without any interruption.</p>
    <p>You were cute as you always were. You were nervous as he approached, and he didn’t blame you. Though he couldn’t say he liked being treated like he’s some horrid monster by the other crew members, he knew he wasn’t very sightly. Any other and they’d probably start screaming at him to back away from them, but cornering you only resulted in you gripping the pipe harder than you needed to. He could see you were trying to look busy as if not to bother him. Getting to corner you like that with what little control he has over himself… Sans could almost sigh. It’s like having you just to himself… alone together.</p>
    <p>Even with his unsettling approach, even with him cornering you in the room, you were still so sweet to him, as if his behavior was normal. Apparently, you were trying to make a minor fix.</p>
    <p>Sans speculates it might be to get away from Robert, a line of thought that made Sans happy.</p>
    <p>He takes it for you, it was hardly a human-only task; something he’d be able to finish in the matter of minutes. It was the least he could for you in the little ways he could.</p>
    <p>He watches you leave, thanking him for helping you.</p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>
      <em>sweet, innocent human…</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>how i wish i could show you who i am.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>man i really wish i could write more of this heehhee-</p><p>Fanart!! :0</p><p>
  <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/629420466457772032/i-was-inspired-by-the-sinister">Sneaking around the supply room by @nightfall-chara</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/629461429939060736/ive-read-your-wonderful-short-story-an-let-me">Robo-skider Sans being spooky by @thesansypile</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. At the Barrier between Twilight and Midnight... (Deep Sea Sans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were excited for this, you're on a dive into the deep sea for the first time! This was what you've been yearning for ever since you started your career in the Ebott Aquatic Research Institute...<br/>But being in the dark can be quite nerve-wracking... not to mention, you might not be as alone as you have thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thalassophobia warning, especially if you fear the deep sea! As mentioned above reader's in the deep darkness of the ocean, and there's a bit of a scary scene where reader's in danger (but unharmed). So be warned!</p><p>Of course, Deep Sea Sans/Reader ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="body-text">
    <p>
      <em>900m - 2955ft …</em>
    </p>
    <p>You watched the computer closely as you make your descent into the deep, empty waters.</p>
    <p>You’re a researcher from the Ebott Aquatic Research Institute, and you’re currently aboard a research submersible, and you’re here to observe marine animals up close and personal. The advantage this had over robot-controlled subs was mainly visibility, and that you could react and adapt much faster.</p>
    <p>You were excited to be granted the opportunity of something so… monumental, not just in your career, but to actually be <em>here</em>, in the deep sea where so few have ventured.</p>
    <p>Now, traveling through the twilight zone… you were still excited. But you were also building with nervous energy, with not much space to move in, surrounded by darkness, and…</p>
    <p>You’re alone.</p>
    <p>You knew that far before your trip. The sub was designed for one person, after all.</p>
    <p>(It had a main front “window”, shaped like a dome that provided a sort of “360 degree view”. The control table sat at the base, with you sat right behind it. It’s sides were metal and had side windows as well.)</p>
    <p>But now that you’re here in the deep, far from any other human… from any other <em>living being, </em>seemingly surrounded by nothing but vast, empty waters… it’s quite the experience.</p>
    <p>When you went down the continental slope, it looked more like the moon’s surface than anything earthly, not to mention the various creatures that passed by your lights. The bioluminescent creatures especially (you were lucky to come across a giant siphonophore on the way down) made your descent feels like you’re traveling through a portal to another world, unfamiliar to your own.</p>
    <p>Surrounded by darkness, the only lights coming from your sub, with only the company being the sounds of the water outside, along with the little beeps the computer would make… it felt lonely, and to be honest, made you a bit nervous.</p>
    <p>But you were still thrilled to be here, anyway.</p>
    <p>You’ve travelled maybe for a couple of hours down here, and you were closing the distance that marked the transition from to the midnight zone. As you keep descending, you keep seeing less and less creatures. You haven’t any in over an hour by now.</p>
    <p>
      <em>950m - 3120 ft …</em>
    </p>
    <p>You watch the marine snow fall, and you’re feeling a bit restless from the inactivity. You’re nearing the end of your journey; after you reach the midnight zone, you’re supposed to maybe stay for 15 minutes before returning to the surface. You hope you’ll see something before having to return.</p>
    <p>You’re just starting to wonder if you could place your elbow somewhere on top of the controls without pressing any buttons when you notice something moving around through one of the side windows of the submersible.</p>
    <p>You immediately sit up as you lean into the window… two dots of white were floating by in the distance, and from the way it moved you know that’s not marine snow.</p>
    <p>It’s… glowing? For a second, you think they must be <em>eyes</em>- only to shake your head on yourself. <em>That can’t be it, can it?</em> It’s probably some fish or other that had lights on its head and tail… who knows, maybe you’ve discovered a new species?</p>
    <p><em>Yeah… that must be it.</em> You try to reason with yourself, even as your heart starts to thump faster, keenly feeling like you’re being <em>watched</em>.</p>
    <p>You hear the water burble and swish around you, and it sounds like… something <em>big</em> swimming around you.</p>
    <p>You swallow nervously. When you keep staring at the white dots (lights?) you start to feel anxious, but you keep watching anyway. You almost jump in your seat (almost hitting your head) when you start to hear some sort of rumbling(?) coming from the outside. It was low and almost resembled some kind of old engine. Maybe it’s because you’ve been in the quiet for so long, but it felt like the sound <em>shook</em> you.</p>
    <p>You try to keep your eyes on the- <em>whatever it is</em> out there, wary of what it actually is. <em>Is it just you, or are those lights getting bigger? </em><b><em>Closer?</em></b> You find yourself leaning a bit away from the window, and watch as they slowly float its way above the sub, out of your view. You turn around and lean to the other window, expecting it to appear on the other side- when you see something out of the corner of your eye.</p>
    <p>You gasp when you seea shadow slowly float its way across the lights, still a bit away from your sub. You can’t see the creature’s head, but you see… <em>tendrils?</em> Slowly making its way upwards to the left, before disappearing back into the darkness.</p>
    <p>“… <em>fuck</em>,” You say emphatically as your brain provides you with the thought of <em>is that a giant predator? It was attracted by your lights and is trying to figure out what you are. You might be in danger if it decides to attack.</em></p>
    <p>You know it’s not very logical of you to assume that but… better safe than sorry, right?</p>
    <p>Your eyes dart to the control panel. You turn off the engine before turning to the light switches. You flick them all off, including the internal lights, and you’re plunged into a world of darkness. </p>
    <p>The constant whirring of the engines shut down, and for a few moments, you only hear the sound of the water swishing around you, that rumbling sound gone.</p>
    <p>… and then you heard a sound that resembled an otherworldly shriek(?!) before it returned back to that rumble, but this time, it resembled a <em>growl.</em> Your heart <em>leapt</em> in your chest as you look around for the creature.</p>
    <p>You spot the white dots, and it’s <em>definitely</em> closer. Your breaths are shallow as you’re praying to whoever’s listening that it’s going to leave (the behavior of deep sea creatures are largely a mystery, but it looked like a predator stalking you)… widening your eyes when you <em>see</em> it.</p>
    <p>A string of light appeared from what seems to be a spine(?) all the way down, and you see that it <em>does</em> have tentacles, dotting across it up until the tips, lighting a very dim blue (if you weren’t surrounded by pitch black darkness, you probably wouldn’t be able to see it) that fades in and out of darkness.</p>
    <p>In this poor lighting and your human eyes, you can’t really guess what the creature is aside that it had tentacles, but if you had to guess it’s size… it was about the size of the sub? <em>Bigger?</em></p>
    <p>You don’t know how far it is from you so you don’t know exactly, but from the sounds it makes and the brief shadow you saw earlier, <em>big</em> is probably not far off.</p>
    <p>You could only hear the sounds of your own breaths as you wait it out, always watching where the glow was, wondering if its getting closer or if its just the trick of your mind. <em>Your eyes weren’t built for this…</em></p>
    <p>You stare at the feeble light for what feels like hours (though it must’ve been just a few minutes at most) when you realize you can’t see it anymore. You look at the windows, and your eye widens instinctively (you’re not going to get more light by doing that). You strain to see if the creature’s still out there, and you hate how completely helpless you feel because you <em>swear</em> you could see shadows just beyond the window, but you don’t know if you’re <em>actually</em> see something or it’s just your brain trying to make sense of the complete darkness.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Maybe it’s gone…?</em>
    </p>
    <p>You feel your whole body <em>flinch</em> when you see a blink of light nearby, and when you turn you see it’s your depth gauge.</p>
    <p>
      <em>1000 m - 3280 ft …</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The midnight zone.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The glow of the numbers, resembling a digital clock seems like the brightest thing you’ve ever seen as you lean in to it. You turn your head up towards the main dome-window of the sub…</p>
    <p>This time <em>jumping</em> when you see the <em>two</em> <em>definitely lights</em> looking back at you, closer than ever before. It was stationary now, and you realize <em>those ARE eyes</em> when you see a wide, gleeful grin appear just below it.</p>
    <p>Suddenly, you see how the creature comes back to light- this time much, <em>much</em> brighter than before. It shoots like lightning, flashing from its spine down to its tentacles- <em>which you realize were completely enveloping your submersible.</em></p>
    <p>It’s suckers made rings of light on the windows and were <em>squirming</em> all over, and you <em>scream</em> when you followed them back to its owner.</p>
    <p>It really <em>was</em> a skeleton- ribcage, arms and all. It (he?) <em>almost</em> looks like a human skeleton, except that his skull was much rounder, his jaws were fused, practically all of his bones were thicker than any skeleton model you’ve seen, and his hands were fused to make palm-like shapes.</p>
    <p>And they were pressed right onto the window in front of you. </p>
    <p>That clicking, rumbling sound started up again, and this time it actually shook you, coming from his skeletal part. You see how his expression changes into something <em>dreamy</em> as he tilts its skull and his eyelights settle on you. His cry starts to sound lighter, joyfully(?), as if he was happy to see you.</p>
    <p>He closes his hand around the window and you see his tentacles (each about as thick as your torso!) waving from somewhere a human pelvis is supposed to be. You look back up to the skeleton when you hear a whine coming from him, a distressed look now taking his face as his fingers curl into fists in front of you and his tentacles look even more restless.</p>
    <p>You lean away, into your seat. There’s this look of… want on his face, obsessively looking at you. Your heart sinks into your stomach when his face turns into something dark… <em>angry…</em> another frustrated cry coming out of him when he looks around you, and he tries to sink his fingers into the window.</p>
    <p>You’re confused as to what he’s doing when you hear the metal around you groan under a pressure- a pressure he’s applying.</p>
    <p>
      <em>This sub was made to withstand extreme pressures, and he was able to to put it under stress.</em>
    </p>
    <p>And it looks like he’s trying to crack it open like an egg.</p>
    <p>Adrenaline pumps through you and you throw your hands onto the control panel- <em>if he can do that, now you’re in real danger!</em> - and you turn the engine and lights back to life and take the lever for stirring the submersible, pulling it as hard as you can backwards.</p>
    <p>You hear the engine rev and eventually whirring that sounds more like a drill than it does a propeller, and the sub starts to move back as the creature’s tentacles slip away from the windows.</p>
    <p>The skeleton(-deep sea octopus?)’s sockets widen and a scowl appears on his face as it’s tentacles snap towards you, catching you back in its slimy hold- and in horror, you watch and <em>feel</em> as he tugs your whole sub towards him. This time you could <em>see</em> the muscles becoming taught all around you, his tentacles glowing almost <em>angrily</em> as he redoubles his efforts to crush your sub. He was snarling now, eyelights mere pinpricks, baring his teeth at you (or the sub?), the joints of his phalanges raised as he tries to break inside.</p>
    <p>An alarm surprised another cry out of you, the warning symbol flashing on your computer’s screen. You didn’t have to read it to know what was happening- there was a dangerous amount of pressure around your vessel, and you <em>have to do something.</em></p>
    <p>Panic takes over you as the lights flash and you hear the metal groan and squeak even more, and even with the engine at full power, you can’t escape the monster’s clutches.</p>
    <p>You turn into a ball, your vision blurring (with tears?).</p>
    <p><em>Is this where I’m going to die?</em> You sob. <em>At least I got to do something I’ve always wanted to do… </em>You laugh almost hysterically, hugging your knees, covering your head. You start to cry, sobbing and sniffling as the lights blink around you again.</p>
    <p>
      <em>It’s the end…</em>
    </p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>……</p>
    <p>………..</p>
    <p>… The sound stopped.</p>
    <p>You sniffle for a little longer, your eyes feel dry from the sudden burst of tears, and then you dare yourself to look out from your arms.</p>
    <p>… the creature is still in front of you, but he looks significantly calmer. His entire body looks like its gone lax, and there was this look of… surprise? On his face. His sockets were wide but so were his eyelights, and his fingers don’t look like they’re clawing at your window any longer. He locks eyes with you, and you feel like he’s looking deep inside you, and you can’t look away.</p>
    <p>… slowly… he blinks, and his sockets are relaxed now. He’s not smiling, his teeth neutral, and you wonder what he’s doing now when you hear a sort of <em>shhk</em> noise coming from all around you. You realize he’s released his tentacles from the submersible, and is now floating in the middle of your lights.</p>
    <p>He gives you one last look before he twists, and almost in the blink of an eye, he’s returned into the darkness, his bioluminescent lights becoming dim until you can’t see it anymore.</p>
    <p>Your heart is still hammering in your chest, and at the back of your mind you note that panting and gasping like this probably isn’t doing your oxygen supply wonders.</p>
    <p>The alarm is still sounding, and you see its warning you about minor damages to the sub and dwindling air supply. Thankfully, you still had quite the surplus for going back to the surface.</p>
    <p>Considering the… <em>events</em> that just transpired, you decide its best to cut the trip short and return to the surface.</p>
    <p>You think it might be the fastest ascent you’ve ever made.</p>
    <p>—-</p>
    <p>You return to the surface without any further <em>excitement</em>, and your crew is surprised from how fast you returned to the surface. Thankfully, no one blames you for the short journey when they see the apparent dents in the submersible. You walk off the mothership and onto the dock tired, and you tell the others that you think you’ll be taking a break from using the sub for a while. You don’t want to look like a complete coward in front of them, and you hope you’ll be able to go again… so you tell them you’ll go again sometime, just not in the near future.</p>
    <p>… it’s probably for the best, anyway.</p>
    <p>You had no way of knowing, but a shadow had been following you through your whole trip back to the surface.</p>
    <p>He’s never <em>been</em> to the surface before, and the world he sees is just as alien to him as his world was to you.</p>
    <p>But he didn’t pay attention to that.</p>
    <p>He stayed underwater, but he got a view of you, walking back off the dock, beautiful, lovely…</p>
    <p>He hopes it won’t be the last of his encounters with you.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Combining ocean and Sans... two of my favorite things :&gt;<br/>Also tsk tsk, Sans.... he forgot you probably won't survive in the harsh conditions of the deep sea... the bonehead</p><p>And.. fanart ;w;</p><p>
  <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/636288275707052032/i-couldnt-resist-i-love-how-you-wrote-the-big">Deep Sea Sans adoring the pretty thing inside by @black-wolf-spirit</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Winds Over a Rice Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were only on your way home... you've been told tales of monsters, but those were merely folktales, stories parents tell their children so they wouldn't act recklessly. Right?</p><p>(Naga!Sans/Reader)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doing something a bit different! The setting of this little piece is in southeast asia. I don’t see a lot of southeast asian rep and considering that’s where I come from, I wanted to make one /w\ a bit vague as to where specifically on purpose!</p><p>(Also I forgot to post on ao3 for a while, whoops </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
<p></p><div class="body-text"><p>You stare at your empty basket happily, feeling the dirt under your feet as you walk. You managed to sell all of your guavas in the market today, and you got a pretty penny for it. The woven basket swung on your fingers as the wind gently rustled the leaves of the nearby trees. The sun was hot. Though it was near sundown you were sweating, you could feel the cloth wrapped around your body from your chest to your shins sticking a little in certain areas. It was a good idea to wear the rice hat, or the sun would’ve been shining right into your eyes.</p><p>You didn’t have much longer to go, you were already near the rice fields. Just a bit more, and you’re home.</p><p>You wiped the sweat off your forehead with your free hand, hopping down on the uneven ground, getting to the dike of the rice field, starting to walk across.</p><p>
      <em>Two dots light up in the darkness, locking in to the figure walking in the distance. He saw the human lady, walking across the rice fields. All alone… he saw the way the dress she wore pressed to her sides. Mmm… he could see the shape of her. So perfectly soft and delightful.</em>
    </p><p>You jump a little when you felt a little bit of the dike you were walking on sink under your foot. Part of it was mud, but thankfully you didn’t slip in. You switch the basket to the other hand, the one holding starting to get misty from holding it too long. It should be close to harvesting soon, the greens were reaching up to around your waist now.</p><p>
      <em>Silently, he slipped between the grass. Around harvesting is when the plants are their tallest… where it’s hard for people to see through the grass to see where the dike leads. The ground’s become dryer since the seeds were planted.</em>
    </p><p>The wind blows, giving you a breeze that’s not too cold that it makes you shiver; pleasantly cool on your skin of your exposed arms, even on your back where the cloth was thick. It brushes the rice grass like a comb, swaying them from side to side, like ocean waves.</p><p>
      <em>The grass shivers and hisses in the wind, disguising the sound of his slithering as he moves closer and closer towards you. He presses himself as flat as he can to the ground, moving the grass aside with his body, climbing a dike, before going into another patch of field closer to you.</em>
    </p><p>You yawn. The winds cooling you off make you slightly sleepy. You stop in your tracks, looking at the field around you. Rays of sun casting through the blades, shadows dancing on the rice.</p><p>
      <em>Spotted scales, colors blending him perfectly into the grass. His body as thick as a tree in one part, causing the rice to bend slightly as he passes through. His forked tongue flicks out before he slowly licks his fangs- two especially prominent ones near the back rather the front- as he raises his skull slightly to look at where the girl was, hungrily eyeing her down.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>what a… delicious, sweet little thing you are.</em>
    </p><p>A bug lands on a grass nearby. You lean a bit closer to see it was a beetle, one that was harmless to the rice. You smile, watching it crawl around for a little bit. Though, from bringing your attention to it, your eyes are also drawn to the forest nearby, near the borders of the rice field. It looked darker now, just green and darkness… the stories people tell floated to the front of your mind.</p><p>Be careful walking around the rice fields when the sun goes down… especially near harvesting season. The grass is too tall to see what’s hiding under it all. Beware, for when the sun sinks under the horizon and night takes over day, monsters awaken from their slumber. They come out to hunt in darkness. No one can save you from a threat they cannot see. They come out from the forest, and you were warned by your father not to play in the rice fields as a child, especially <em>here.</em></p><p>
      <em>“Of all the monsters, the snake monster is the most dangerous. He is bigger than ten men standing on each other’s shoulders, and wider than two. His upper body is that of a ghostly skeleton, thicker and stronger than a human’s. And this giant can lurk completely invisible in the rice fields during harvest, girl. He is huge and powerful, and so masterfully stealthy. He is clever. You can run from a boar and hide, and it will leave you. But he knows how to follow his prey. Like other monsters, he likes to take unsuspecting children, but there are stories of adults being taken away by him. There have even been times where he appears in the heart of the village! Be careful my child, he is to be feared. Don’t be in the fields even before sundown, he might see you and take you away.”</em>
    </p><p>You remember the story scaring you so much that you had clung onto your parents that night, and you remember with some amusement, your mother scolding your father for scaring you like that; though she also told you not to play outside after it’s dark.</p><p>You were sure this was a story a lot of parents tell their children for exactly that: so they come home before sundown. There were a lot more stories than just that snake monster your dad told you. Stories to scare children so their parents could keep them safe. When you think about it now you laugh; there can’t be any giant skeleton-snakes here. You walk by the fields everyday to and from home, and you remember the times your dad had worked in the fields until it was late. People go in and around the fields all the time, surely more people would disappear because of this mystical giant snake. Even if he <em>did</em> exist… he’s too big to actually hide, right? A snake that huge would stand out, you’d see the grass move, he wouldn’t be able to weave through them.</p><p>Rice field snakes and pythons? Maybe. Giant man-eating, child-stealing snake monster? Probably not.</p><p>Besides… the sunset looked pretty from where you were standing. Painting the skies orange and yellow, casting a golden glow on the rice as the wind swept through it once more. You took a deep breath, standing where you were, filling yourself with the fresh air, smelling the rice. The air has cooled down slightly, and you feel pleasantly drier than earlier.</p><p>
      <em>See? It isn’t dangerous, dad.</em>
    </p><p>Besides, the sun’s still there. There was nothing for you to worry about.</p><p>… Though you did enjoy the scenic view the rice provided, enjoying it all alone, you <em>were</em> getting sleepy and wanted to go home.</p><p>You took a step forward-</p><p>A buzz from behind you made you flinch a little, and you turn around to see the beetle flying away again. Your eyes follow it to the sky- when you see something moving out of the corner of your eye. Some of the grass were rustling, shaking, <em>approaching you at an alarming rate.</em> Your heart raced at the sight, your muscles all tensing in a fraction of a second- eyes widening when you see a pair of glowing eyes appear out of the grass- the grass hissed furiously as a <em>giant naga shot out of it.</em></p><p>Your mouth fell open, your hands becoming slack, letting go of the basket. Terror gripped your whole body as you watch- the beast had sprung himself off the ground and flew towards you, hands out to grab you, his great maw parted in front of you. Your throat tightened, gasping to shout, but no sound came out, stuck in a silent scream. His thick arms wrap around you and you are toppled to the ground, making a cry as his thick body thrashed and wound around you.</p><p>You kick with your legs and hit with your hands, but the snake quickly coil your legs shut, and your hands only brush against the scales that were rapidly covering your vision. The grass shook violently as you were stripped of your mobility- the last thing you remember was his fangs in your face, hands reaching out against his impossibly thick ribs before all went dark.</p><p>…</p><p>The grass hisses quietly. The sun sinks lower into the ground, casting a long shadow on a upturned basket. Not far from there sits a lonesome rice hat.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/644558664260304896/doing-something-a-bit-different-the-setting-of</p><p>Man, i wanna write more of this but haven't gotten the motivation to do so! This was fun for me &gt;u&lt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These mostly appear on tumblr first, so click <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">here</a> if you wanna see things happen "LIVE" (not really) or just see me do whatever haha</p><p>Also fanart! oAo<br/><a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/619367116090572800/httpsimgurcomiasobbo-yoyoyo-i-loooved-the">Sans grabbing reader from the painting</a> by Silvang<br/><a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/626945093365039104/blacklynx14-gift-for-aka-indulgence-with">a drawing of me(?!?!?) and beasttale sans</a> inspired by A Walk in the Woods by blacklynx14<br/><a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/629420466457772032/i-was-inspired-by-the-sinister">Sneaking around the supply room by @nightfall-chara</a><br/><a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/629461429939060736/ive-read-your-wonderful-short-story-an-let-me">Robo-skider Sans being spooky by @thesansypile</a><br/><a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/636288275707052032/i-couldnt-resist-i-love-how-you-wrote-the-big">Deep Sea Sans adoring the pretty thing inside by @black-wolf-spirit</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>